Oblivious
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: anon prompted: An au where angels and demons live peacefully on earth together and demon!kurt and angel!blaine at first kinda annoy each other then develop crushes on each other, and bc demons are known to be oblivious to their/other's feelings Blaine doesn't expect anything but then Kurt'll just be done with it and here comes the romance and love showing and etc T for language!


**This got fluffier than expected. Only me, y'all...**

* * *

"Oh no. No, no, no. Fuck no," came the voice of one Kurt Hummel from the doorway of the classroom. "I did not sign up for this."

"Technically, none of us did," Blaine pointed out from his chair, ruffling his wing feathers primly. Kurt just glared daggers at him as he flopped into his own seat.

"I'm sorry, but you have to participate in the getting-to-know-you project to graduate," Ms. Pillsbury said from behind her desk. "We want to promote a culture of tolerance and open-mindedness-"

"Spare me the story, please," Kurt interrupted. "We all know McKinley only does this to avoid getting discrimination charges brought against the school."

Emma just stared at Kurt in shock, wings twitching in agitation.

"So what do we have to do, Ms. Pillsbury?" Blaine asked, glaring pointedly at Kurt before smiling at the guidance counselor.

"You have to spend at least an hour a week together, just having conversations or doing homework. No fair spending the whole time on your phones, though! At the end of semester, you'll each write a report on how your opinions of the other changed after really getting to know them."

"Thrilling," Kurt said, brushing a stray wisp of hair away from one of his small, pale golden horns. "Is that all?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"Bye," Kurt said, getting up and leaving.

Blaine bid Ms. Pillsbury a hasty farewell before rushing after Kurt. "Hey! When do you wanna meet up?"

"I _want _to meet up never, but I _can _meet you on Mondays or Wednesdays after school," Kurt said, not slowing his pace. "Let's just go to the library. I'm not wasting gas on this godforsaken assignment."

"Alright, that's enough," Blaine said, pulling on Kurt's arm and drawing him up short. "Why do you hate me so much? We've barely even spoken."

"Aww, upset that someone here isn't just falling at your feet whenever you open your mouth?" Kurt said snidely, jolting his arm away from Blaine's touch. "Go find one of your harem girls, I'm sure they'll sooth your pain."

"What - Kurt, I'm _gay_," Blaine said, taken aback. "I don't have a harem."

"You're -" Kurt looked like he was about to choke.

"Angels can be gay, too, you know," Blaine said patiently. "You know we were all created to love."

Kurt was still stunned silent.

"So Monday, then?" Blaine asked, figuring he may as well take advantage of this moment.

Kurt just nodded, allowing Blaine to give him a cheerful wave and walk away. He figured Kurt would appreciate having some alone time to process the apparent bombshell he had dropped, though he didn't really know why that news was so earthshattering in the first place.

_Maybe he'll tell me once we've gotten to know each other better_, Blaine thought, humming as he flew home. _We're spending the next fifteen weeks together, after all_.

A pigeon dive-bombing him from nowhere distracted him from that train of thought, making him keep an eye on the skies the rest of the way. Bird poop was heck to get out of hair gel.

* * *

Blaine was again sitting and waiting for Kurt, this time at their agreed-upon meeting place of the library. Unfortunately for him, the meathead demon hockey players had also chosen to loiter there until their practice began.

"Hey there, pretty angel boy! You know what would be really good of you? Doing our homework for the entire semester. After all, aren't angels supposed to be helpful?" Rick the Stick taunted.

His cronies came by and started pawing through Blaine's carefully organized notes and folders, holding them up over his head while one of them pressed down on his shoulders _hard _with his talons so Blaine couldn't fly up and get them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurt yelled, startling all of them. "Get away from my partner!"

"Awww, does Kurtsie have a cruuush?" Rick teased, leering at him. "How adorable."

"It would be a shame if something were to..._happen _to your car during classes tomorrow," Kurt said quietly, getting right up in Rick's face. "If I were you, I'd back away from Blaine now to ensure there's no sand in your gas tank later."

"And what if I don't?"

"Would you boys care to explain what's happening here?" cut in Mrs. Turner, the librarian.

"The hockey players were harassing me, Mrs. T," Blaine said, smiling sweetly at her. "Kurt was just coming to my defense."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Turner replied, an icy look in her eyes. "Richard, may I suggest you take your friends and leave? If you don't, I'll be forced to eject you myself, and I have _so _much other work to do."

Rick and his buddies paled. The last time Mrs. T had had to eject somebody, she'd pulled out a massive flaming sword from her supply cabinet and chased them all the way to the town line.

"Yeah, right away, Ms. T," Rick said, elbowing his friends and getting them to move.

"That's Mrs. Turner to you."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Turner ma'am."

Blaine couldn't hold in his laughter at Rick turning tail and bolting, nearly knocking down his friends in the process. He cut off abruptly when he heard Kurt's own laughter chiming in as well, though.

_Oh my goodness, he sounds so _happy_, _Blaine thought, looking up at Kurt. _And his dimples...no, Blaine, do _not _get a crush on a demon! With the way they're so oblivious to affection, you'll be lucky if he even sees you as tolerable by the end of the semester_.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine with - concern? Was that really concern?

"Yeah, sorry, just - you're cute when you laugh," Blaine said, hating his genetic inability to lie. He could feel himself blushing a deep red.

Kurt blushed too, much to Blaine's surprise. "I, um. You wanna get started?" he said awkwardly, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine squeaked. They were in such close proximity, and Kurt's cologne just smelled so _good._

_Stop it, Blaine! _he told himself. _You were just frustrated with him the other day, remember? Channel that!_

He couldn't keep himself from noting how blue Kurt's eyes were when they weren't glaring at him derisively, though, and knew deep down that he was screwed.

* * *

All in all, Blaine thought he and Kurt were making really decent progress as the semester continued on. The first couple meetings had been rocky as Blaine tried to suppress his rapidly deepening crush and Kurt had to keep himself from snarking at every single one of Blaine's comments, but they soon developed a natural rapport that Blaine hadn't even dared to expect. They'd even upped their meetings to twice a week as Kurt's sharp edges wore down over time and he admitted that he "really did kinda like meeting you, Blaine, but if you tell anyone I said this, I will draw dicks all over the outside of your locker in glittery pink Sharpie."

Blaine was sitting in the library yet again when he saw Kurt enter, smile on his face and one arm behind his back.

"Happy birthday, nerd," Kurt said as he got closer, moving his arm to reveal two roses, one red and one yellow, tied together in a polka-dotted ribbon.

"Kurt, you got me flowers?" Blaine said, feeling his heart race in his chest. _He doesn't feel that way, Blaine, it's just nice of him_. "You're so thoughtful, oh my goodness. You're really-"

"I'm really what?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't finish that sentence. "Bangable? Attractive? The perfect man?"

Blaine had to bite his tongue to keep from saying yes to all of the above. It wasn't lying if he just didn't say it, after all. "You're really my best friend," he said softly, eyes cast at the table."

"Oh my _God_," Kurt said, huffing out a growly sigh. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Wha-"

"Blaine. I got you _flowers_. For your _birthday_," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with frustration.

"And that was incredibly sweet?" Blaine said, unsure of what reaction Kurt wanted. _He can't mean-_

"It's a romantic gesture, Blaine!" Kurt said, smacking a hand on the table. "I was trying to woo you!"

"But you're a demon," Blaine said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't want to be with me," Kurt said, pushing away from the table. "Forget it."

Blaine snagged him by the wrist and pulled him back down. "Kurt, _no. _I just thought - demons are supposed to be oblivious -"

"Blaine, I've been leaving you clues for weeks now," Kurt said. "Bringing you coffee when we meet up, keeping those assholes away from you in the halls, complimenting your bow ties! I admired your cheesy pink Valentine's tie, Blaine, that should have been some kind of indication!"

"I assumed you were warming up to me!" Blaine said, stunned. "You hated me that first week-"

"Because I thought you were some kind of straight, stuck-up golden boy!" Kurt said. "You hung out with all those girls, and everyone worshipped the ground you walk on, and I just - I thought you had to be hiding something. And then you weren't. You were genuinely that kind and cheerful and beautiful, and I fell, okay? I fell for you."

"I fell for you, too," Blaine whispered, making Kurt look him dead in the eye with awe. "You protected me from those hockey players, and then you were so gorgeous and funny when you weren't insulting me, and I couldn't help myself. I was so afraid you wouldn't want me-"

"Me too," Kurt said, leaning in closer. "I thought you'd be prejudiced-"

"I thought you'd never see how I really feel-"

Blaine couldn't finish his sentence, because somehow they were kissing, and it felt like coming home. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders before moving them up to cup his hands around Kurt's face and trace his jawline and horns and cheekbones. Kurt was reciprocating, rubbing over Blaine's shoulderblades and gently stroking his wings like Blaine would shatter if he pressed too hard, and Blaine couldn't _think_.

"Go out with me?" Blaine asked once they broke apart, keeping his forehead pressed to Kurt's. "Tonight, please, I want to treat you after you've been trying to woo me for so long-"

"You don't have plans with your parents?" Kurt asked, looking shy.

"They're out of town, unavoidable business," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheekbone again. "We're going out this weekend, so tonight, I can be all yours."

"I like the sounds of that," Kurt said. He smiled so genuinely that Blaine thought his heart was going to stop. "And I'm all yours this evening as well, let me just call my dad and tell him."

Blaine sat back and watched Kurt leave to make his phone call, smiling the entire time. As Kurt re-entered, a thought struck him, making him snicker.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just thinking about how well we aced this assignment. 'Went from enemies to boyfriends,'" Blaine said, miming a newspaper headline with his hands. "'Truly went above and beyond requirements.'"

"You're such a dork," Kurt said, laughing.

"But now, I'm your dork."

"That you are." Kurt pulled him in for another, briefer kiss that left Blaine thinking he could get used to this boyfriend thing, no sweat.


End file.
